Through Lucifer's Eyes
by Fullmetal59
Summary: huh, where am I' All he could see was fire. Fire surrounding everything. ' Hello Edward.' He turned around to see someone or something watching him. ' You? But why' You forgot already Ed? You're part of me now.' Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Fullmetal59: Ok I've been thinking about this story for some time now and it won't come out of my head. So please be nice. **

Through Lucifer's Eyes

Ch. 1

We Had A Deal

He tossed and turned through the night.

_' huh, where am I?' All he could see was fire. Fire surrounding everything. ' Hello Edward.' He turned around to see someone or something watching him. ' You? But why?'_

_' You forgot already Ed? You're part of me now.'_

_' What are you talking about.' Ed heard the thing sigh. ' Remember, we had a deal.'_

He screamed. He looked over to his clock on his nightstand. It read: 7:30 A.M. He sighed and walked to the bathroom. He grabbed a small towel from the pole and wet it down. Hot beads of sweat mixed with the cold water as it ran down his face. He took a long look at himself with the towel covering half of his face. There was a soft knock on the door. He heard Al's voice on the other side. " Brother, are you all right? I heard you scream."

" Yeah, I'm fine." Ed walked out the door and into his room, completely ignoring Al's question about the water on his face. He went to his dresser and put on a black longsleeve shirt with white trimming, a button up short sleeve red shirt over it, and black cargo pants.

--

She woke up bright and early for her first day of school. She was so excited. She headed straight for her dresser and put on a green and white shirt with blue jeans. She heard her mom call from downstairs, " Winry! You're gonna be late! Hurry Up!" She looked at the clock and saw it was 8:30 A.M. She grabbed her backpack, her book, and ran out the door.

--

Ed walked through the doors to Sanford High School. He squeezed through the busy hallway until he reached his locker. " Man, these halls are way too crowded," he said as he put in his combination. " Hey look it's the freak." Ed looked to the side only to see Russell. " Don't you have anything better to do Russell?" Ed said annoyed. " No, not really," he replied putting in his combination. Ed put his combination a second time since it didn't seem to be working. He kept on hitting the locker. " What's wrong loser?" Ed just ignored him and headed for the office.

--

He walked through the office door. " Umm, excuse me sir?" The name plate read: Maes Hughs. " Ah, Edward, what seems to be the problem?"

" My locker combination isn't working."

" Well that's weird. Why don't you try again?"

" I tried three times already."

" Well then try again." Ed sighed and walked towards the door. As soon as he opened the door he ran into someone. " Sorry!" She said. He noticed she dropped her book so he bend down to grab it. " It's alright." They both stopped when they pulled up there heads to look at eachother. They both blushed and Ed handed her the book. " Um, here you go."

" Thanks. Oh yeah, Mr. Hughs, I can't find my locker." Ed started walking out the door only to be stopped again. " Oh, Ed, I know why your combination doesn't work." He turned around. " Why?"

" Because it's her locker now." Ed looked at her and she looked at him. " Oh, well then, where's my locker?"

" Don't worry, it's not like on the other side of the hall or anything. It's next to your old locker."

" Oh ok." He started to walk away but was stopped once again. " Hey Edward, can you show her where her locker is, and her classes?"

" Um, sure, why not? C'mon," he said gesturing her to follow.

Once they were out the door she said, " Hold on." He stopped and turned around. " What?"

" I'm Winry Rockbell," she stated sticking out her hand. " I'm Edward--" Once he touched her hand, for a split second, her hand looked like the brightest light he ever saw, while his was a dark crimson red with fire surrounding his hand with long nails. He quickly moved his hand away. " --Elric."

" Is something wrong?" She asked concerned. " No, I'm, uh, just a little shy. That's all." He laughed nervously. " You sure?"

" Yeah. So c'mon, let me get you to your locker."

**Fullmetal59: So how'd you like it? Please tell me! I want to know if i'm going somewhere good with this story. So Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	2. Break It Up!

**Fullmetal59: After those reviews i'm feeling good about this story. Thanks alot! Oh yeah, i'll try to make these chapters longer too. I'm trying my best!**

Through Lucifer's Eyes

Ch. 2

Break It Up!

" Well, here's your locker," he said lightly tapping it. " Thanks." He went to the locker next to her's and opened it up. " So, do you know where your first class is?"

" Um, not exactly."

" Do you need me to show you?"

" Yeah, that'd be nice." They both closed their lockers only holding their binders. " Who do you have first?"

" P.E."

" With Havoc?"

" Yeah."

" He doesn't know the first thing about health. He smokes every other hour at school," he said as he laughed.

" So this is our new leader?" said something lurking in the corners. " He's pathetic." It sank into the ground and appeared out of the school. " Lust, are you sure it's him?"

" Of course it is Envy. That's who the master chose."

" He has never scewed up more. That kid doesn't know the first thing of becoming Lucifer."

" Well, here's the gym." She looked on the door. It read: GYM. " I can see." He opened the door for her. She started to walk into it until she was stopped again. " If you want you can sit with me during lunch," he said and blushed. She smiled, " Thanks." He closed the door and walked to his first period. She walked in and found her coach. " Mr. Havoc?" The man looking into one of his drawers turned around. " Yes?"

--

_Maybe I should try talking to her more at lunch. Why do I have to be so damn nervous around her? He thought as he walked down the hall. _He was looking at his feet as he walked. Everything seemed normal until he took that last step. He started to hear a rumbling noise before the ground started to split under his foot. Suddenly a wall was created from the ground. " What the?!" He started to hear something snicker. " Who's there?"

" Well well well, demanding are we _sir_?" he said as he emphasized 'sir.' " Who are you?"

" Your right hand man, Envy."

" What?" Envy showed the bottom of his foot. It was some sort of symbol. He tapped his foot twice on the floor. Ed looked at him confused. The ground quickly split open. " Ahh!" Hands started reaching up to his leg. He tried to shake them away but couldn't. They pulled him in though the ground. The last thing he saw before everything went black was Envy's face with a smirk.

He awoke to the sound of different voices. He stood up off the ground. He looked around in shock. Everything was fire around him. " Where am I?" He said, his voice shaky.

" Welcome back to Hell." His eyes widened. He started to run in a different direction but stopped just before he fell off the little area he was in. He turned back around. " What do you want with me?"

" Actually it's more of what do you want with us."

" You're the ones that called me down here!"

" Because we want you to be in your throne."

" Stop treating me like you damn King!"

" We can't, that would be dishonorable." He closed his eyes. " Please let this be a dream." Then he heard a voice vaguely familiar. " Edward?" He looked up. Through all the fire he saw a bright light surrounding Winry. It looked like her hand was reaching out to him. He ran towards her and jumped. He grabbed her hand and everything disappeared.

" Edward?" Winry bent down and tapped Ed on the shoulder. His eyes immediately opened. For a split second she could see his eyes were red right before they turned back to his golden color. " Are you ok? You're sweating." He was breathing heavily. _What's happening to me? And what's with her?_ Ed was driven from his thoughts when he heard her again. " Ed?" He looked up at her. She held out her hand for him. He waited, remembering last time, until he grabbed her hand. Her soft touch made him feel like nothing happened. He looked at her. There were small wings behind her back. When he looked up he saw horns above him. Winry cleared her throat. He immediately moved his hand away and blushed like mad. " Sorry!" All she did was laugh.

--

It was finally lunch time. He just got his food and was looking around to see if there was a spot left. " Edward over here!" Winry yelled waving her hand. Right before he sat down Russell blocked his way, making Ed spill his tray on himself. " What's your problem!" She shouted. Russ looked at her. " So you must be Elric's new girlfriend."

" That's it!" Edward shouted punching him in the face. He fell back. Ed tried to land another punch on him but Russell easily dodged it this time. " Ha, didn't expect that did you Elric."

" Wow, let's all applause for Russell's first dodge." Ed clapped his hands as other people started to laugh. He was red from embarressment. Ed took his chance and punched his face. There was a red glow coming from his back hand that showed some weird symbol on it (the symbol on the state alchemist watch) and a snake slithered on the cross around his neck (it's the cross on Ed's back). Russ once again fell back. " Ahh! What the hell?!" There was a huge burn mark on his face. Ed looked back at his hand. It seemed no one saw what happened since they were all preoccupied with talking to eachother about the fight and who would win. Winry ran up to Ed. " Stop, Ed, that's enough!" He just kept on looking at his hand. Suddenly, they heard a whistle blow loudly. Everyone turned around. She looked at the two figures walking towards them confused. " Vice Principle Hawkeye and Principle Mustang. We are in serious trouble."

" Edward!" Roy's firm voice shouted. He slowly walked up to him. " Yes?" He said in a low voice. " What is the meaning this?"

" Well you see, Russell here--"

" Stop blaming other people, Ed."

" I'm not blaming anyone, he started it!" He yelled pointing back to Russell. " Then why is he holding his face?"

" Self-defence?"

" Alright Ed come," Mustang said grabbing his arm, " let's call your parents." Ed quickly pulled his hand away. A bloody scene ran through his head. He stared angrily at him before he ran away.

**Fullmetal59: Was this chapter good or not? Be honest but not mean, got it? I tried to make it a bit longer so i'm sorry if it's not long enough. Please Review!**


	3. His Parents

**Fullmetal59: Ok, Ch. 3. It's getting there. (VITBOMH: Oh, great, how many stories do you have that suck?) Shut Up! Why do you have to be in every single story I have?! AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION, V, MY STORIES DON'T SUCK! YOU GUYS LIKE MY STORIES, RIGHT? puppy dog eyes**

Through Lucifer's Eyes

Ch. 3

His Parents

He ran through the noisy crowd hearing Mustang, Hawkeye, and Winry yell, " Edward! Wait!" He ignored them and ran out of the building. Riza looked towards Roy and said," What did you say Roy?"

" All I said was I was going to call his pare-- Oh." He looked down. Sadness in his eyes. " What happened to his parents, Mr. Mustang?" Winry asked inquistively. " It's not my information to share, sorry. But if you want, you can ask him yourself. He seems to like you. I'm sure he'll tell you sooner or later." She blushed. " Ok, thanks."

" Let's go Riza."

" Yes sir." She watched them as they walked away.

--

Ed was in an alley. It wasn't too far from the school but far enough. He sighed. He was slumped against the wall as he remembered that night.

_Flashback_

_" Edward, Alphonse, sweeties, could you help me in the kitchen, please?" His mom called sweetly. " Sure thing mom! Coming!" Said, seven year old, Ed. " What do you need help with?"_

_" Well, I was making cookies and I was wondering if anyone can clean my stirring spoon," she said emphazising the word clean. " Oh! Me! Pick me, mom!"_

_" Ok Ed, you can lick the spoon." He put on a big smile on his face, " Yay! Thanks mom!" Just before he could walk over to the bowl Al ran in front of him to the counter. " Hey she said I could!" Without their mother noticing ,as Al approached the counter, she opened the cabinet door on his forehead. " Oh, Alphonse! Are you okay?" He began to cry uncontrollable. " Shh, shh, don't worry you'll be fine."_

_" See that's what you get," Ed said sticking his tongue out. " Edward. Go get your father."_

_" Yes, mom." He ran outside to the backyard where his father was. When he stepped onto the porch he stopped and hid under the bench that was there. There was a man talking to him so, naturally, Ed tried to listen._

_" Have you made a decision yet? On who you choose?" said a rather irrated and impatient voice. " I told you, I'm not choosing. I don't want part of this anymore. I have a family now. A real family," said his father's voice. " This is not the sort of thing you just walk away from. There are millions of people in this Hell that need leadership."_

_" Then tell the council that they can choose whoever the hell they want!" The mysterious shadow sighed and put a hand on his forehead. " Wrong answer."_

_" Father!" Ed yelled running out of his hiding spot. His dad turned around once he heard his son. " Edwa--" Suddenly, just like that, he was gone. A long blade type weapon lunged right through his chest, his arms falling to his side. Ed's eyes widened in horror. " Daddy!" He watched as his father was just thrown from the blade to the ground. Tears welled in his eyes. He wanted to run to his father but his common sense told him otherwise. He ran back into his house to only be met with yet another nightmare. A small blade but definately sharp was stabbed through his mother's head. Blood was all over her clothing and her face. " Mom!"There was a man right above him mom holding on to the knife. His eyes were that of a crimson red. Under his mom was Al, unharmed but, blood splashed on him as well. Ed ran over to him. " Al!" Right before he reached him arms grabbed behind his back. When he looked towards Al he saw people were picking him up as well. " Brother!"_

_" Al!" He stretched his arm out, so did Al. They tried to grab eachothers hands. After waving them across for a series of times they actually grabbed eachother. Ed gave a faint smile as he kicked the man holding him. He ran over to Al and punched the guy in the face. " C'mon!" He shouted. They ran past all the 'things' in the house and had finally reached the back. Once they ran out the door the shadow that had been talking to their father grabbed Al. " Brother! Help!" Ed's eyes had widened once again as he turned around. " Al!" He ran back towards the house but once he reached the porch they closed the door. He began to pound on it furiously. " No! Give him back! Please, take me instead! Alphonse!"_

_End Flashback_

" Where are you, Al?" Ed said looking at the sky as a tear rolled of his cheek. He heard footsteps heading his way and shouted in the general direction the first name that strangely came into mind, " Winry?"

" Not exactly, but we may need her too." _' Wait, that voice, that's the one I heard that night. He's the one that killed him.' Ed thought angrily._ " You killed my father, right?" Ed said with fury. " Oh, so now you catch on."

" Where's my brother?" He demanded. He heard the thing snicker.

" I don't know who you're talking about."

Ed shouted louder. " Where's Alphonse!"

" Don't worry, you'll see him soon enough. But first we have some unfinished business. You and that little girlfriend of yours."

**Fullmetal59: ah, poor Ed. (VITBOMH: You're the one that put him in that situation in the first place.) Just shut up, V, no one's listening. (VITBOMH: You are.)**

**Whatever, please R&R! Please!**


End file.
